Princess
by Dawn-Lehane
Summary: Alex's story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I owned more than the idea for this story, would I be posting it on here?  
**A/N:** This is Alex's life story, as I see it. There will be Malex somewhere. Starts from a young age. I'll tell you if her age changes.  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

I'm also posting this story on the Malex boards. Just thought that I should put it on here too. And since I have written little over 30 chapters already, the updates for this should be very regular. At first, at least. And if there is interest.

**Chapter 1**

As always on Saturdays, I was walking along the mall with my mother. I had already gotten a few pretty dresses and a pearl necklace. My mother likes to show me off. She always buys me the prettiest dresses and jewels. And every time I go with her, when she's meeting her friend, they all treat me like I'm some fucking little baby. I'm almost six years old, and I'm a big girl.

"Oh my God!" I suddenly squeal out, as I see the most beautiful doll on the toy store's window. "Mommy, please buy me that." I pout, and look up at her.

"No, Alex. You have enough of dolls. And how often do you play with them?"

I look at the doll again, but I feel my mom pulling me away already. I sigh. "Daddy's going to buy it to me." I announce it. Because I know he will buy me that doll. And a hundred other dolls, if I want to.

My daddy's not like my mom. He thinks I'm his little princess, even when I'm not wearing the pretty dresses and stuff. And he buys me everything I want. My every royal wish is his command.

"I think you need some new shoes." I sigh and follow her. I'm tired already, and can't wait to get home. Daddy's friends are coming over tonight and having a barbeque party. Which means that Cara's coming over. I haven't seen my best friend for a whole week.

"Mom, could we go home? Daddy's friends are coming over soon." I look up at her, hopefully.

"Not before we buy some new shoes."

I knew it. "Alright. But only a few pair of shoes, okay? I don't think I need as much as shoes as you have. My closet wouldn't like it."

--

I jump out of the limousine, almost before the driver can stop the car, and run towards the house. I can hear my mom yelling something after me, but I don't really care. Cara's going to be here soon, and I so need to get ready.

"Daddy!" I holler as I run into the house, through the hall, into the living room, back to the hall and down the stairs to the basement, then up the stairs again and right into my daddy's study. "It was horrible." I sigh and walk over to my dad and sit down onto his lap.

"That bad, huh?" He smiles and stands up, while carrying me. "But I believe Cara's coming over soon enough, so you should start getting ready. She'll be here in less than 20 minutes. Carl told me they'll be here early."

"Oh my God! Really?" I smile. "That's great! But, daddy, I saw the most gorgeous doll, but mom wouldn't buy it!"

"We can go to the mall tomorrow, and I'll buy you the doll."

I kiss his cheek. "You're the best, daddy."

He smiles and put me down. "I know."

"I need to go change now!" I give daddy one last smiled before running off to my rooms. As I reach my bed room, I pull off the dress. I like wearing dresses and skirts, but not the ones my mom chose for me.

I walk over to my walk in closet and pull out a jean skirt and red top with a white A on it. I start unbraiding the braids my mom braided this morning. As I get finished, and look into the mirror, I feel someone pushing me onto the ground.

"Cara!" I scream out and hug my best friend, who at the moment is straddling me. I smile up at the red head. "I've missed you." I stare into her green eyes and hug her again.

I think Cara is the most beautiful person I have ever met. She has long, wavy red hair and the greenest eyes. Plus, she has that whole pale skin thing working for her. And she's really nice and fun, too. I have never seen her saying anything bad to anyone.

"Missed you too," she says softly and kisses my cheek. She then gets up, and pulls me up with herself.

"Let's go outside. I want to show you the new play house my dad bought me. It's a miniature version of our house." I grab her hand and we run down the stairs and to the huge back yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Where the heck are they already? Every year, mom and daddy have been here singing 'Happy Birthday' to me by 6 a.m. And it's already 6.07. I sigh, frustrated. I want to get my present already, so I could run over to Cara's house and we could play with it. I really like sharing things with her.

I smile, as I hear footsteps. I close my eyes shut and wait. Soon enough, I feel my daddy's strong arms around me and he picks me up.

What's going on? Why aren't they singing to me and where the hell are they taking me?

"Alex," daddy whispers and I slightly open my eyes.

"What is it?" I whisper groggily. He puts me down, and my bare feet touch the slightly wet grass. Daddy turns me around and my mouth falls open and I think I scream. "Oh my God! That's a pony!"

Daddy lifts me up again and kisses my cheek and hugs me. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Happy birthday, honey," my mom says and hugs me.

"What's her name?" I ask, as daddy puts me down and I go to the pony. I pat her, smiling. She's gorgeous.

"Her name's Filly Bell. And starting from Monday, a coach will start training you."

"That's so fucking cool." I hug my dad's leg, smiling.

"Where did you learn that word?" he asks as he removes me from his leg. Clearly, he's a bit angry.

I make my best duh face. "From TV, of course. Not that you would know, since you never watch TV." I roll my eyes and turn back to the pony. Daddy's not going to yell at me. He never does. And even my mom won't yell today.

--

I smile, as I look around. Everyone from my class is at my birthday party, plus Cara. I grab two plastic cups with punch and go over to Cara. "You looked thirsty." I give her one of the cups and sip some punch from mine.

"Thanks." Cara smiles one of her trademark smiles and I can't help but to smile too. "What do you think of my pony?"

"She's cute and you're very lucky. Your dad buys you everything you want." She sighs and looks over at her dad who's talking with my daddy. Our daddies and some other dads are talking.

"Well," I hear Tom's annoying voice from behind me. He's the stupidest person I know. And I wouldn't have invited him, if my daddy wouldn't have asked me very nicely. "I think the pony is more stupid than you are."

I turn around. "You should remember at whose party you are. And you know what? I might be stupid, but at least I'm not lame. And I'm not stupid either. And Filly Bell's IQ is higher than yours. Stupid."

I see that he's fuming with anger and grin. He's a loser.

"At least both my parents love me. I don't see your mother anywhere in sight."

Ass. Why did he, of all people, have to notice that? I take a deep breath and run. I run, until I reach the beach. But I don't run too far, since the beach is like a five minute walk away from our house.

I sit down onto the sand and close my eyes. Alex Nichol does not cry. Alex Nichol is a tough girl. I take a deep breath and just listen to the waves. Every time something upsets me, I come here and listen to the waves. The sound seems to calm me down like nothing else.

"Are you okay?" Cara asks as she sits down next to me.

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine. I don't like birthday parties anyway." I look at Cara, who's looking at my with her best 'don't lie to me' expression. Sometimes I think we spend too much time together, 'cause she always know if I'm okay or not. "It's just weird that my mother went to her friend's instead of staying home for my birthday party."

"Your mother's a bitch anyway," Cara says and takes my hand into her own.

I smile and lay down onto the sand, pulling Cara down with me. "I don't want to go back. Could we just stay here? I didn't want any other people at my party anyway, especially Tom. But daddy wanted a big party for my 6th birthday."

I know Cara smiles even though I'm not looking at her. "Sure we can stay here."

--

It seems to me that there really isn't much interest in this story. So, if you read it and like it, could you please review? I don't think I'm going to post the next chapter, if there are no reviews. Alex won't stay a kid for long, teenage Alex appears in the 4th chapter.

So, yeah, if you're interested, please review.


End file.
